


Titip Senja

by Wereng



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, Family Feels, Flash Fic, Gen, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wereng/pseuds/Wereng
Summary: Koshi dan Daichi tergelak bersama. Shoyo tertawa gembira. Inilah senja mereka.





	Titip Senja

"Koshi, dulu aku menitipkan senja pada seekor burung gagak. Minta tolong diantarkan kepadamu."

Koshi mendelik pada pujaan hatinya yang duduk menopangkan dagu di atas meja. Manis senyum Daichi pada yang terkasih. Si hitam melanjutkan, "Tapi rupanya burung gagak itu kemalaman. Ia menjatuhkan senja itu di antara rerumputan basah yang meniadakan awan."

Koshi masih tetap diam dan mengulum senyumnya mendengarkan cerita kekasih hatinya itu. Kata Daichi lagi, "Rumput yang bergoyang sama sekali tak menjawab tanyaku. Membiarkanku berjihad dengan para hama serangga mencari senjaku yang menjadi trauma."

Koshi masih menatap Daichi dan menantikan kelanjutan ceritanya. "Dan kini senja itu telah kudapat. Indah mewarnai hidup kita."

Daichi mengangkat tubuh Shoyo yang kembali dari berlari-larian mengejar bolanya. Balita itu tertawa jenaka, rambut jingganya diusap sang ayah dengan penuh sayang. Koshi menyipit, tersenyum pada buah hati dan kekasih dambaannya.

"Daichi, kau selalu punya cerita untuk senja kita, sayang."

**-end**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Haikyuu sepenuhnya adalah milik Haruichi Furudate. Adapun saya tidak ada mengambil sedikitpun keuntungan materiil dari peminjaman karakternya. Marilah dukung Haruichi sensei dengan—seminimalnya—membeli komik Haikyuu yang sudah diterjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Indonesia jika sudah tersedia di toko buku di kotamu.
> 
> A/N: Memplagiat kalimat andalannya Seno Gumira Ajidarma, Sapardi Djoko Damono, dan Joko Pinurbo. Tebak yang mana aja. /plak
> 
> Fluffy DaiSuga seperti permintaan banyak orang. :)


End file.
